Evening Rose
by OpArette
Summary: Sequel to Crazy In Love: They're not married, but they live together. It's a little strange, but Kouji and Izumi share a house. A fit of unexpected jealousy finally lets out their true feelings! Kozumi definately...
1. Prelude

LunaOp (formerly AznGurl) : I promised (well I really didn't promise anything) you all a sequel to Crazy in Love so here it is! I said it was going to be funny but it turns out I can only squeeze in a few comical moments. Sorry! Since so many of you begged for this I've been scrambling to get this completed. I have school coming up so don't pester me too much about updating, kay? Just kidding. I'm pretty organized so I can get things done really fast.

**Big, important note**: This sequel spoils the great ending of Crazy in Love. If you want to "treasure" that ending then don't read this. (But please do if you're really interested in finding out how Kouji and Izumi get together.)

**Disclaimer:** Hmm...nomigid wno t'nod I... Ha, ha, ha! It's backwards, see? In case you can't figure it out those weird words translate to: I don't own Digimon. Pretty cool, ne? Maybe not so much as I think it is. Anyway, on with the sequel!

* * *

**Prelude: Minamoto residence: two occupants**

Izumi's diary:

Dear Diary,

Kouji-kun, er, Kouji has been very nice to live with. (Since we're so close now I have an embarrassing habit of calling him with kun at the end.) I hope I haven't bothered him much. He's such a good friend! I'm almost over Takuya. My old feelings still linger in the corner of my mind... wait, I mean heart. Was I ever really in love with him? Sometimes I wonder if we did end up marrying that I'd be stuck in aboring and flatrelationship because my feelings for himweren't true.

Anyway, Kouji seems to be okay with me living here. I think I overstayed my welcome though.I was only supposed to be here for a few weeks but I haven't found a decent apartment yet. Oh well. I'm enjoying my time with Kouji. He takes me to so many cool places. I didn't ever imagine he had a fun side. (Sorry Kouji!)

Since school is keeping us both busy we don't see each other much. That doesn't matter because the holidays are coming soon. We're going to exchange gifts! What should I get him? What will he give me? Not so fun waiting but I know I'll have a good time visiting his family for Christmas, seeing as I don't have my own family to go to. The gang and I are having our own little party too! We're celebrating at this fancy cafe with all our other friends.

I can't wear my dress because it's a little too formal for everything but just thinking about it brings back wonderful memories of that fairy-tale like evening. Since that day Kouji has been a lot more open to me and I'm starting to see the real him. Underneath he's a pretty sweet guy. Sometimes I catch myself staring at him or dreaming about him. Could it mean that Kouji is the one for me? Who knows!

* * *

**(Kouji's p.o.v. on the telephone)**

Kouji: Hello?

Kouichi: Hey! Didn't expect you to answer. Izumi usually picks up.

Kouji: Oh yeah. So far she's taken over answering the phone, the door, cleaning the house, getting the mail, cooking, and taking out the trash.

Kouichi: Really? You lucky little dog! I wish I had a maid.

Kouji: A maid? She is not a maid!

Kouichi: Just kidding! Can't you take a joke?

Kouji: I...

Kouichi: You do realize she has to go someday, don't you? I mean she can't stay with you forever. Pretty soon Izumi will find an apartment.

Kouji: ...

Kouichi: Kouji? Something wrong? I know! You don't want her to leave.

Kouji: What! I just don't think she's really looking for a place, that's all.

Kouichi: What made you think that?

Kouji: I've been with her 24/7. I should know what she's doing.

Kouichi: So are you going to let her stay with you for the rest of your life? What happens when you get married? You'll have two women in the same house.

Kouji: And what if I don't get married?

Kouichi: Hmm... Whatever, just take it easy for now.

Kouji: Huh? What's that supposed to mean!

Kouichi: Nothing. Bye!

**End of prelude**

* * *

LunaOp: So that's the prelude! I am going to write the next chapter soon so in the mean time please review! 


	2. Mini Chapter

**Disclaimer:** (I don't own Digimon.) That's it! Did you expect more?

**LunaOp **(formerly AznGurl before the account began): Okay just a quick note. This is not an actual chapter. It's just a mini one that takes place in Izumi's p.o.v. So you'll find everything is pretty short, like the disclaimer.

* * *

**Mini chapter: Christmas giving, a present for everyone.**

Cruising down the shopping lane is fun, right? I'm not so sure anymore. It's so crowded here. Everyone is hurrying to buy presents. I just finished buying all of mine. This year I'm giving J.P a new brief case made out of imported leather. The one he has right now is all ragged. Iasked him, "How will you succeed if you can't keep all your papers organized?"

Tommy is still pretty young so I got him a a new hat. He gave up his old one years ago but we all found out why he wore it. His hair is always a mess! This new one should fix that problem. I think it's pretty sporty looking. For Kouichi, I reserved a table for two at _LePetit Rubis_(French for the little ruby) It's kind of a fancy restaurant. I know he'll take his mom there. She really deserves a night out.

The last two people were the toughest. I searched every store for something decent but I couldn't find anything for a long time. But I finally found good presents after a while. Takuya was probably really sad after we separated but today he's still bursting with energy and passion for life. I decided to get him a phoenix ornament I found at an antique shop. It's made out of red glass and has fiery wings. It reminded me of Takuya's determination. The phoenix dies in a fire and is reborn again in the same fire. That means it never gives up on living, just like Takuya.

Kouji... well I didn't know exactly what to give him. He has everything he needs. The shops were already beginning to close so that put even more pressure on me. In the end I got him a dark navy, denim blazer and a loose-fitting black flannel shirt. Kouji could use some new clothes, seeing that the only tuxedo he has belonged to his dad. They were okay, I guess. I just wish I had more time to really think.

I hope everyone likes the presents I bought.

**End of mini chapter**

* * *

**LunaOp**: So you're probably wondering about some things... 

What is a shopping lane? (Well, at least Izumi calls it a shopping lane.) In Japan there are hundreds of streets lined with stores. A shopping lane is (to me) just a big street with stores (not malls) surrounding it.

Why is Izumi living with Kouji when she's got Tommy, J.P, Kouichi, and Trista's house to choose from? Well let me eliminate them one by one. Tommy still has his family. They use up their entire house so there's no space for Izumi there. J.P and Kouichi both live in dorms 'cause they go to private colleges. Trista is having her house remodeled, plus she has rooms designed for one person. It all sounds convenient for the sake of Kozumi but that's just how it is.

So that was to clear things up. Now that it's done why don't you review?


	3. Dinner With Family

**Disclaimer:** Digimon is owned by... I'm not sure since there are executive producers and other important people. I'll just say that if it was me heading the company I'd have no time for leisure writing.

LunaOp: Hi! Thanx for reading my fic so far. I had no idea what to write at first but something came to me one night.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Christmas Dinner**

**(Izumi's p.o.v.)**

So it looks like the long sought-after holiday is finally here... well almost. Tomorrow is Christmas. I can't wait! I haven't had a break in a long time since college started. It was snowing the other day, but pretty lightly. I woke up to a blizzard today. It looks like it really will be a white Christmas after all. Kouji and I went shopping for a Christmas tree some time ago. It's a small, silver one that has fiber-optic needles. We'll take it to his mom and dad's house tomorrow.

Of course I can't forget about my friends. After dinner with Kouji's family, we'll head over to this fairly large cafe. It's a really cozy place with lots of decorations. Everyone will be there so I'm sure it'll be fun!

* * *

**Christmas Day**

**(No one's p.o.v.)**

"Kouichi Kimura, you are going to sit down and relax. They'll be here any minute."

"Yes mom."

So far Mr. Minamoto and his present wife are doing some finishing touches while Miss Kimura and her sonare sittingpatiently (well one of them is) at the old Minamoto residence. Kouji and Izumi have not arrived yet.

"When will they be here?" Kouichi asked.

"It's a long drive from there to here. I'm sure they'll show up soon," Mrs. Kimura reassured. They all stared at the front door. Everyone sighed.

**1 hour later**

**(Izumi's p.o.v.)**

"I'm done eating. Dinner was great!" I said after scarfing down my last dish, a slice of American apple pie.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it. We almost thought that some of the food would go to waste because you wouldn't show up," Kouichi's mom replied.

Kouji glanced over to me and smiled. "Sorry mom. Traffic was slow and the snow made everything worse."

"It's all right, as long as we're all here." Mr. Minamoto said warmly.

* * *

**(Kouji's p.o.v.)**

As on cue, Izumi, my step mom, and real mom stood up to get the dishes. They cleared out in less than a second. Kouichi and I stared blankly at the now empty table. "That was quick," I said. We all nodded in agreement.

"Your moms really want us to relax. Izumi too," dad said.

"Yeah, I know. She does everything in the house."

He didn't look surprised. "I expected a girl Izumi to do that. That's pretty nice of her."

"Yeah," I breathed quietly.

Everyone soon came back and sat down again. "Izumi!" I whispered.

"What?"she answered.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Do what? Oh you mean that... I had to. I'm not a part of this family plus I'm a guest here. It's the least I can do," she whispered back. I shrugged.

After some talking with my family I stood up. "Well, Izumi and I better get going." She stood up too.

"Yeah. We have another party to go to."

"Okay. You two have fun. Izumi you're welcome to come back next year," my (real) mom said warmly.

"Thank you Miss. Kimura." I walked out to the car first. Izumi stayed behind to talk to my two moms.

* * *

**(Izumi's p.o.v.)**

"Izumi, if it doesn't bother you, take care of Kouji for me, okay?" Miss Kimura said. I was in shock at first and didn't know what she was talking about.

"Oh, sure! I won't let you down."

"Good. See you!" Mrs. Minamoto waved good bye as I walked to the car, still wondering why she said that.

**End of chapter 1**

* * *

LunaOp:As you can see my chapters have decreased in quality. (This chapter has a lot of dialogue and no action). There are numerous reasons why. I have to get ready for school, this story is losing interest to me, and I can't concetrate really well nowadays. It's hard to write about Christmas dinner just like it's hard to write about what you do every morning. I did this, I did that, she said, he said. It's all so boring and to write it as a story is even more boring. But, I promise to write the best chapters yet so don't worry! Review please! 

Author's note continued:

Well it looks like there's more stuff to talk about.

You all know what fanfiction means now, right? If you want to write a good one then there should be only a little OOC or none at all. It's not required but if you can't really let the characters be themselves then your fic won't be so great. Got it?


	4. Snowy Days at a Cafe

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Digimon.

LunaOp: An update at last! I am so excited to write now because my language arts class is very inspiring. School is actually helping me out with this story. I can't wait until everything is done. Now... on with chapter 2 of Evening Rose.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Christmas cafe karaoke night**

**(Kouji's p.o.v.)**

The blizzard had died down for now so it was rather silent walking next to Izumi down the sidewalk. I stared at her for a bit and sighed. She glanced up and pretended to smile. "What's up? You're too quiet now. I thought you'd be excited to see everyone again," I interrogated. Her cheeks were already rosy but turned a deeper shade of pink as she looked away.

"Sorry. I don't mean to be a downer right now. In fact I'm really happy to go to the cafe it's just that well... your mom said something to me."

"My real mom?" Izumi nodded.

"She told me something I didn't expect to hear. It's nothing big really. I'm just thinking over it."

"Oh." I replied plainly, not wanting to converse anymore because we were already at the cafe entrance. 'I'll just talk to her later.' I thought.

Tommy, Junpei, and Takuya were waiting at a table when they saw us coming. "Looks like Takuya's okay about all this. I'm glad he's happy now," Izumi said. I knew what she meant. His break-up with her was a big tragedy for him. But being Takuya, he managed to jump back into life.

"Hi guys! Glad you could make it!" Tommy shouted while giving Izumi and I suffocating hugs. His little arms were surprisingly strong.

"Uh, Tommy, I need to breathe." Izumi said exasperatingly. I nodded my head in agreement. Junpei came up next and did the same as Tommy. "Junpei! I don't want to die on Christmas!" She yelled cheerfully.

"Sorry Izumi-chan," Junpei said sheepishly.

"It's all right," she replied while taking off her coat.

"Junpei you just saw her two weeks ago, ya didn't need to do that," Takuya said.

"Only the best for Izumi!" he rsaid cheerfully.

"So, where's Kouichi?" Takuya pulled me aside.

"He needs to do something at home. He'll stop by later," I replied.

"Great. Soooo..." Takuyasaid.

"Hey, are you bored already?" Izumi asked.

"N-no," he replied. We all laughed.

After 30 min. of chatting I had to go outside for some fresh air. Being the quiet guy, I left without a word as everyone else was busy singing christmas karaoke tunes on the karaoke machine. Their voices intertwined but before I reached the door I heard Izumi's voice alone. She sung a cheery song. She sounded so beautiful. I stopped for a moment to listen.

* * *

**(Izumi's p.o.v.)**

There I was lightly going through a song on the machine when my eye wandered over to Kouji. He was just standing there but then turned around. After some shuffling of his hands he walked away towards the door. I finished the song and let everyone else get the microphone. In the dark, away from the one spotlight shining on the stage, Islipped silently outside.

I spotted Kouji leaning on the railing trying to breathe in some air, but it was too cold to even move our lips. "Hey, w-why are you out here?" I asked Kouji while shivering.

"Izumi? You shouldn't be out h-here. G-get back inside."

"O-okay. I will... but come w-with m-me." He grunted, took my arm, and pulled us under the roof hanging over the cafe. It was just as cold here but the snow didn't blow in our faces or onto out clothes.

"W-we really should go inside, Kouji."

He nodded but said, "There's something I have to tell you first though."

"What? W-what is it?"

**End of chapter 2**

* * *

LunaOp: I'm kind of sad right now. My crush is going out with someone. I hate that I can't do anything about it. The girl who's apparently his girlfriend also had dated another crush of mine last year. Well, anyway the guy who she's going out with now is a total jerk. He used to be so athletic and good in school now he dresses in all black and fails almost every subject. I can't stand him anymore. I still get light-headed when he's around but I hope my feelings will fade. So in light of this event Evening Rose will be completed ahead of schedule. Everything that's going on in my life right now is inspiring me to write, and write I will.

**Edit 8/2/05**:Sorry for all of the dialogue. I can't edit this chapter too much right now. My head's not working. But, minor changes have been made.


	5. Get a Job, and Takuya at it Again

**Disclaimer**: Standard applies.

LunaOp: So, I left you off with a cliff-hanger last time, right? Sorry, I really wanted to increase the tension there. It's just so hard to get back in track with stuff outside of school right now so I'm going to spend as much time as possible with this story. Now please don't go all crazy with this, but I'd like to see some reviews with criticizing in it. I need to know what I can improve so just be kind and send a review with your true and honest point of view. And it's not that I don't like what I'm hearing lately but there is always a bad side to everything. Also, I do appreciate too that you don't go flame-mode on me.

* * *

**Chapter 3:Opened up: my dearest in love**

**(Izumi's p.o.v.)**

So there I was, freezing under an over-hanging fabric roof. "Kouji? What is it?" I was very curious to know what was going on that we had to stand out here like this.

"Izumi, I know you're going to get upset about this, but I don't think I can let you stay with me anymore unless…"

"Wait, you mean I have to leave? That's perfectly fine. I don't know where else to go, but I guess that I'll have to manage," I said, my words trailing off with the wind.

"Yeah, I think it's best that you do that, but there is a way you can stay…if you want to." He looked at me deeply.

"What's that?"

"Get a job. The main reason is that I can't afford to take care of two people alone. I've been working over-time and double shifts for us."

"Oh, Kouji, I'm sorry. Really, I can't believe you'd do that for me. You're so nice. Well… I knew I was a bother but you should've said something earlier. I was thinking about getting a job but you told me not to, remember? Was it- was it because you didn't want anyone else to suffer. N-not that it would be much of a problem to me." Frozen words in the air.

He was silent. I knew the answer. Even if Kouji seemed like he didn't care sometimes, deep inside he really wanted the best for his friends. "I guess so," he replied without making eye contact. I was surprised that he admitted it. Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around him and said, "Thanks. I'm lucky to have such a good friend, Kouji-kun." He hugged back like a small child seeking the warmth from a loved one.

"I-I'm glad you understand, Izumi-chan." We stood still as the snow lightly pricked our skin and faces. I let go first. "And I _will _get that job because I'd like to stay," I said while trying to stifle a small giggle. He smiled back and led usinside the café.

* * *

**(Kouji' p.o.v.)**

I was glad to get that over with. Izumi is definitely the type to be over-reacting when it comes to her friends , but that's what I like about her. When I first met her she seemed so kind but I couldn't let myself believe that. Later on, I found out that she was for real. Because of her and the other guys, I finally made the first friends of my life.

Back inside the now dimly-lit café. I saw in the dark, Takuya sneaking around, "accidentally" placing extra pepper on Tomoki, Kouichi, and Junpei's dishes… and mine too! Why that little… He can't even resist a prank on Christmas! Apparently Junpei had seen him out of the corner of his eye and was already on him in a split second. "Hey, everybody! Guess what Tacky's been doing to our food!" We all laughed and I took the chance to put extra pepper on Takuya's plate to get him back. Tommy then forced Takuya to apologize.

**End of chapter 3**

* * *

LunaOp: Well. That was a short chappie but it ended happily, right? I am so excited that I actually got to finish a chapter today! Now remember that crush thing I had? 

My old crush got dumped by his girlfriend so now he's single again but every girl I know seems to like him too just because he's gothic and kind of punk rock- like. I hope I don't have any feelings left for that guy by January but it's hard to believe that the person who was such a good friend back then turned out like this. I'll never be able to hate him but now I know that we're too different to be together. I wish the best for him. I also wish the best for everyone who reads my fic because I'm only a child compared to the world and my coloring book is the story of my heart in which I let out from time to time. Ja ne!


	6. Meet Mr Tachikawa

**Disclaimer:** I will laugh at anyone who thinks I own Digimon. I hate to repeat things but if money is involved you got to do what you have to. I don't own Digimon.

LunaOp: Well, the last chapter was short. I know you thought Kouji would confess his love, but it's still too early for _him. _I don't wanna rush things, you know. Who said he would be the first to admit anything though?

Also, I am thankful for your reviews and I actually will be inputting them as much as possible in my fic. See, now I'm starting a new paragraph for every new dialogue of a different character.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Miscellaneous words: Stranger in the city**

"It's snowing! Look, the snow is piling everywhere!" Izumi exclaimed in a daze.

"You must have drunken too much coffee," Kouji said suspiciously. She spun around and around till she was too dizzy to speak.

"Hey, lighten up! It's Christmas." Izumi hid a hand behind her back. She held a small snowball in it.

Kouji shook his head and smiled. "Whatever. If you get sick, I won't pay for any medication."

"Oh, did you have to bring money up? Now I have to think about the job again!" She was annoyedwith him and decided to throw the snowball at his back.

"What the…! Izumi!" he yelled while gathering a bit of snow to throw back at her. She dodged it with a swift movement but fell down in the process.

"Come on. Let's get you home." Kouji held out a hand to her. She took it graciously.

"Well, okay, but I'm going outside again today." They walked to the car and slowly drove away. The road was icy and it was terribly cold inside the car but they didn't seem to mind.

"Hurry up, Kouji. I don't want to miss the Christmas special at six."

He smiled and stepped on the gas pedal. "Okay, okay. You're going to make us get in a car accident!"

The small automobile slipped below the horizon just as the stars came out. "Oh don't be grumpy," Izumi said just to pull at his nerves a little bit more. "It's Christmas!"

"Blah, blah, blah. I can't hear you!"

(Sweetly, two souls alone together...)

* * *

**(Izumi's p.o.v.)**

Well I guess the days just keep rolling away. I want so badly to find a job and make things easier for Kouji. He's such a good friend!

Right now there seems to be nothing available. It's not surprising though, at this time no employer is risking hiring anyone. I don't understand why but Junpei says it's all in the world of business. Sigh, life is complicated.

Still, I can't believe I got laid off at my old job. I was doing so well! Trista got laid off too when the company crashed. 'Miki's Fashion Corp, how dare you make me get all stressed like this!' I thought bitterly.

I passed by many stores and malls so far. It's dull looking at the same type of things over and over again. The city is bustling today. "Where can a girl like me get a job?" I yelled out loud.

"Did you say job?" a male voice asked. I turned around and saw this guy who was decked out in fancy clothes. He looked seriously professional and studious. With his satin suit and leather brief case, the man was practically bursting with business attitude.

"Um…yeah," I replied in a quiet voice. I didn't know how to react. Trista warned me that men always have hidden motives, especially strangers. Kouji also said the same thing to me a while ago.

"Great. I'm Tachikawa, Akihiko," he said while holding out a card.

"P-please to meet you Mr. Tachikawa." I said immediately as I bowed. 'This was weird. I shouldn't continue this conversation,' I thought.

He removed his sunglasses and said, "Don't be so formal."

"Sorry." I didn't expect him to be so care-free, yet I was squirming inside to get away.

"I'm just getting used to all this business stuff. I graduated from college last year."

"Last year! And you're already so deep in your career." Oops, guess I'm going to stay for a bit.

"How do you know that?"

"I don't mean to jump to conclusions but just look at your image."

He pinched his suit. "Ha! I just wear this for show. I'll get fired if I dress informal."

"Really? What do you do?" My curiosity was taking over.

He hesitated to tell me.

I realized my mistake. "You don't have to say anything. I'm being nosy anyway."

"No, no. It's fine. I'm an amateur in my field. My grandfather owns the building behind you. I work there. I'm basically trying out everything right now."

My eyes wandered over to where he was pointing. They bulged. "That building! It's huge!"

"Can you believe it? What a nice place to work, eh?"

"I guess so," I replied shyly, sensing a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"Thanks…" He didn't seem to know my name. Duh, 'cause I haven't told him yet. Should I? He seems like such a nice person.

"Izumi. My name is Orimoto, Izumi." I held out my hand while smiling.

He shook it. "Nice to meet you. Say, about that job… You wanna talk it over some coffee?"

"Oh, um… sure." I knew this was going to be quite a day. I chose to ignore the voice in my head that said to not trust this man because my heart was just dragging my body along.

**End of chapter 4**

* * *

LunaOp: Who is Akihiko really? Can he be trusted? What do you think? I am finally starting to bring out a problem in this story after all the plot building I did in the first chapters. I hope you enjoy the following chapters because there will be a whole bunch of action to read about. 

Now back to me! I am really happy nowadays because the holiday season is here! Thanksgiving and Christmas are my favorite holidays because of all the cozy stuff. I hope I don't have any problems with anything from now until New Years. Well actually I have two major problems. I got a lump in my throat and it did hurt a while ago but now it's all numb, kind of. The doctor says it's an enlarged thyroid gland. She drew some blood from behind my elbow at the joint. It hurt like hell 'cause she did it on one side and failed to get any blood so she moved the needle around. Then I got shot on the other arm with another needle! The lump is going away, sort of, but I still have to get an ultrasound on my throat soon. Yikes!

Another problem is this one guy. We started talking and I didn't know it but he really liked me. One day I figured it out and then it came to my senses that this dude was a creep! He's very impassive, nosy, and stalker-like! I mean he follows me everywhere! Well, he used to. A few days ago he gave me this letter in his language and at the bottom was his phone number. I think it was in red ink. I couldn't read the message so my sis took it to her friend who could translate. It said "I love you." Yikes! I am totally not into dating anyone right now. I tend to get this bad feeling when guys start making their moves. I'm not ready yet and I seriously can't live with the guy stalking me either. Oh well, I have no idea what to do with him. These days I just run around trying to ignore him. I feel very uncomfortable in the only class we have together but two of my guy friends are there in case he starts something. Well, I guess I'll go for now. Ja ne!


	7. Junpei's 2 cents

**Disclaimer**: Digimon is the sole product of it's true owner. I'm not that person!

LunaOp: What's up? So here I am to write more! Chapter 4 and this next chappie is kind of an introduction to Mr. Tachikawa. I hope to input some action in chapter 6 and 7 so don't worry about getting bored.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Meet Mr. Tachikawa**

**(Izumi's p.o.v.)**

Junpei was supposed to meet me at the park today, but obviously he forgot. I hadbeen waiting for fifteen minutes out in the sun and it didn't seem like I had any tolerance left, but then again I am easily angered sometimes. Not! A little jingle came up in my head… wait it was my cell phone.

"Hello?" I asked right away.

"Izumi? I'm at the park right now. Where are you!" Junpei's voice exclaimed.

"I'm at the park too! I've been waiting for you since 2:00!"

"How come I haven't seen you?" His voice was raspy.

I looked around, trying to spot him. There he was under a tree facing the opposite direction I was facing all along! I ran up to him, letting my arms flop around stupidly after what just happened.

"Junpei! There you are!" I grabbed onto his sleeve and felt the fabric. 'Yep, another satin business suit!' I thought.

"Izumi! Hey! What's the matter with you? Sneaking up on people like that?" Hehugged me lightly.

"Sorry." I laughed quietly at our stupidity.

"So what's up? Why'd you have to call me out here?" he asked.

I started to explain to him about yesterday. He gasped when he heard the name "Tachikawa" pop up.

"Wait, I know that name. Where have I heard it before?" He scratched his head.

"Junpei, there are plenty of guys with that name," I said.

"You said Akihiko Tachikawa," he resumed thinking, "That name sounds too familiar to me."

"Argh!" I was getting annoyed that he was making such a big deal over the name.

"The name! The name doesn't matter. All I care about is what you think I should do about my job options right now. Should I take the job he's offering me?"

"Izumi, that guy doesn't seem like he's in the position to hire people. Even if he was, do you think he'd be searching the streets for employees? He must have a whole stack of applications waiting for him at his office."

"Are you saying I'm…" he interrupted me before I could finish.

"Don't mess around with things you don't know about Izumi," he said firmly with a serious look.

I was insulted and shocked. Since when did he become the boss of me? And since when did he think I shouldn't take risks?

"I'm warning you, that name is bad news. Stay away from him."

At first I thought he was jealous but that definitely couldn't be it. I didn't know what to think.

"Fine! I'll mind my own business for now."

"Sorry, Izumi-chan. I don't mean to be bossy and judgmental, but trust me on this. I think that you should learn more about this guy before jumping in to anything."

He looked like he knew what he was saying. I started to believe that Junpei could be right about Akihiko. I mean Akihiko is a stranger to me. I should trust Junpei because he's my friend. After all, the reason I'm discussing all this with him is because Junpei knows about the business world and his opinion matters to me.

"It's all right Junpei. I believe you. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have doubted you. You're one of my best friends and I care about what you think." I replied sincerely.

"Thanks. I'm happy though, that you're starting to develop a future."

"Are you saying I had no future before this?" I asked playfully while nudging him with my elbow.

"What? Heck no. I mean you did have…" He stopped before saying "Takuya."

"Ha! I'm just kidding. Come on. Let's go get something to drink." I interrupted.

We must've been a silly sight going down the sidewalk. Junpei proudly displaying his authority with his suit and briefcase while I was dressed in plain clothes. My hair bounced around freely, unlike the slicked back strands on Junpei's head.

"You know… You should lay off the business look a little. You're not even at work now!" I said.

"Huh? Who cares! I like this suit and I am_ too_ at work. I just got back from a meeting is all," he replied defensively.

"Sure. I hope you're comfy in that because today is going to be a long day. You're going to help me find out more about Tachikawa."

I smiled as he frowned lightly.

"But I wanted to take a break today."

"Okay, sure." I laughed and continued walking down the sidewalk towards a café.

**End of chapter 5**

* * *

LunaOp>AznG3: So I just did a little scene between Izumi and Junpei. You know a lot of fics bash Junpei or make him the target point for Izumi's hatred. I can't believe you'd do that to a Digimon character. The creator of Digimon probably loves and cares about all the people and digimon he or she creates. You wouldn't want to beat down their hard work, would you? A true Digi fan wouldn't. I know you can hate whoever you want to, but for anime's sake, be a little kinder. It'll help you be a better person. Anyway, I did the scene to emphasize the true relationship that the gang shares. They aren't out to get each other's necks. They're friends! 

Other than that, the story is slowly progressing to a final hit moment where everything gets cleared up. I hope that I'm able to produce a decent end for everyone. I can't let anyone get hurt in my fic but I have to. (Sorry everyone!)

Now I'd like to discuss flames. Oh, the word just screams hatred in FF. I hate flames! What kind of a person would be so mean as to torment an author who is just trying to write a fic for readers to enjoy!Authors are expressing very original ideas through our stories and in America, freedom of expression is worshipped. Notice that no one really cares for flames or flamers 'cause the kind of hate justisn't appreciated. If you're going to review and criticize, avoid the catastrophe of flaming. Helpful advice comes in many forms but certainly not flames!

(Well I'm not saying that you're a flamer, but you could be. Anyone can read this fic, remember? I hope you just ignore that last paragraph if you're not a flamer. I apologize for wasting your time but someone's gotta spread some common sense.)


	8. Asura Tachikawa

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon plain and simple.

LunaOp AznG3: I am so glad that my fic is actually getting reviews! Thanks everyone who reviewed! Usually, stories either get hundreds of reviews or barely any. I think I'm falling in between. Anyway, read this chappie and review!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Meet _Mrs. _Tachikawa**

**(Kouji's p.o.v.)**

Boring day, what a boring day. Now that the holidays are over, no one seems to be happy anymore. I can't trust the fact that they're just cheerful during Christmas either. Hmph, I hope Izumi comes home soon too. She's been gone since 2:00, probably with Junpei. He better not be dragging her around the city. He knows today is special.

**(Izumi's p.o.v.)**

I feel so full now! Who knew a chocolate milkshake and a strawberry sundae could be so… much! 'How can I get home now?' I suddenly realized that I spent all the subway money on treats. 'Oh man! Now I've gotta walk back.' I thought miserably. I lugged myself towards Kouji's house.

**(Kouji's p.o.v.)**

'Where is that girl? She should be back by now.' Suddenly, the door opened. Izumi walked in and plopped herself on the couch.

"Where were you?" I asked, obviously sounding a bit annoyed. I tried to hide it but I couldn't.

"Oh? Hi Kouji. I was out with Junpei," she replied, half-asleep.

"I thought so." I felt inclined to know what made her so tired.

"Did anything happen?" I asked. She explained the whole thing to me. Turns out she just ate too much.

"I'm sorry Kouji, I know you were waiting for me here," she said suddenly.

"Really? From what today is like, I thought you'd forgotten." There I go, hurting her with my sudden coldness.

"Forgotten! How could I? Today is your… what is today?" she asked sheepishly while sitting up.

**(Izumi's p.o.v.)**

'What is he talking about?' I didn't know today was special. I hope it's not anything too important. I'd hate to forget something like that.

"You did forget. Never mind," he replied coldly. I couldn't believe how mean he was being. I really don't know what he's talking about.

"Kouji! What? What did I forget?" I asked, hoping he would tell me and not hold a grudge; because when he gets mad, he can stay that way for a long time.

**(Kouji's p.o.v.)**

I felt bad about being so mean right then. I didn'twant to. It's just me.

"Izumi, it's…" I hesitated to tell her. A part of me didn't want to, but my heart told me she honestly didn't know about today.

"It's my mom. We are supposed to meet her this evening at 5:30, but it doesn't seem like you're ready," I continued. Again, my coldness slipped through.

'What are you doing? She's your friend, you moron. Quit acting like this,' my conscience yelled.

"I- I didn't know that. I couldn't have forgotten it either," she stuttered.

Izumi could be right. It's not like her to forget about important things. I scolded myself mentally for losing my temper.

"You never told me, Kouji. I don't remember you telling me," she said firmly.

I tried to find a time where I told her, and then I realized that I never did.

Not really wanting to admitI was mistaken, I reluctantly said, "I guess I never did. Sorry." It's still hard to apologize to people, but I'm getting the hang of it.

"It's okay. Look, we still have time to meet your mom. Come on, we might be late but we'll make it. I'll go get ready right now!" she jumped up from the couch and headed upstairs.

**(Izumi's p.o.v.)**

On the streets, we walked silently again on the sidewalk. "Why are we walking?" I asked.

Kouji pointed to a little restaurant sign a few blocks down. "My mom's right over there."

I could see the restaurant from here. Its lights were warm yellow and the little neon letters on the roof spelled out, "Mocha Palace." The entire place glowed with heat that immediately pushed away the chill of winter winds. I could tell why Mrs. Kimura picked that place.

"Come on." Kouji tugged my arm lightly to get me going again. I had slowed down to observe the restaurant.

Suddenly a big whoosh and then a colored blur brushed against my vision. It was a car, an expensive one too. It had screeched to a stop. The license plate read, "Tachikawa." I sucked in a breath of air.

"Izumi! What a pleasant surprise." Out popped Akihiko! I groaned inside. Junpei said I was supposed to stay clear of him, and I promised I would. A little talk can't hurt, though, can it?

"Akihiko! Hi! I didn't expect to see you today," I said politely. Trying to hold my tongue was a big problem now because I didn't want to spit out the things Junpei told me.

"Yes, well I'm just driving back home with my wife. Izumi, meet Asura."

A young lady, about Kouichi's age stepped out from the passenger side.

"Hello, nice to meet you," I said automatically. "I'm Izumi Orimoto."

"So, you're the woman who Akihiko keeps talking about at work. I'm his wife, Asura Tachikawa," she said, emphasizing, "wife."

Kouji stood there silently. I hit my head for forgetting to introduce him.

"Here, this is Kouji Minamoto. He's one of my best friends." I pushed him towards Akihiko and Asura.

"My, my. I should think that you were a movie star with the way you look," she said.

Somehow I felt that Asura was kind of strange. She acted pretty shady to me. Kouji shrugged.

"Well, Kouji and I are going to see his mom. So if you'll excuse us…" I said, knowing that we had to hurry because we were already late.

"Yes, of course. Um… I think we should all go out one night to get to know each other. Sounds okay?" Akihiko asked.

I agreed while Kouji nodded his head slowly as if he was trying to think about it for a long time. I expected he'd act like this. He's not one to trust people easily, even though he's improved since then.

"Excellent! How about this time two days from now?" he exclaimed.

"No objections here," I replied. I glanced over at Kouji to see what he'd say. Nothing.

"Okay. Goodbye! It was nice meeting you, Kouji!" Akihiko yelled as they left in their car. Kouji and I started walking away.

"Hey, what's the matter with you?" I asked right away as soon as the car disappeared below the horizon.

"Nothing. You know how it is with me and strangers," he replied, obviously trying to get away from the subject.

I opened my mouth to reply but he interrupted, "Listen, let's just go see my mom, kay? We'll talk about this later."

I nodded and shifted my vision to Kouji's mom standing there at the door with her coat and her arms held out to greet us.

I guess I should forget about things for now. Mrs. Minamoto will get my full attention.

But maybe, we could discuss Akihiko with her. It would burden her. I have to do it because she deserves to know what's going on with Kouji's life and mine.

**(No one's p.o.v.)**

Inside Tachikawa's car.

Akihiko felt a bad vibe resonating within the car. Asura was more quiet than usual. It was if she was planning something inside that little head of hers. She was deep in thought.

'So Izumi is the one. Hmmm… I wonder if she'll actually be the one to take my Akihiko away. I'll kill her if she does. And that Kouji, such a good looking guy. What a waste that he's with her.' Asura pondered. These violent thoughts continued to flood her mind over and over throughout the night. Something was wrong wither her and soon, Izumi's world will be shaken once more again.

**End of Chapter 6**

* * *

**LunaOp AznG3**: Yay, something's stirring in the plot now! Finally, ne? I didn't know what to name Akihiko's wife so I just used a word that popped up. I 'm not sure if it's Japanese, but I think it sounds close enough. Anyhoo, review please! 

**Edit 8/2/05: **Turns out that the name Asura is part of Indian mythology or something like that. Sorry for so much dialogue in this chapter. I will fix it soon.


	9. Miss Kimura's 2 cents

**Disclaimer**: Nope, Digimon doesn't belong to me. Yeah….

**LunaOp>AznG3**: Hey! Happy holidays! My favorite time of year is here. It's snowing, the air is cold, and everything feels cozy inside the house. I love it!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Independence arrives at Izumi's doorstep**

**(Izumi's p.o.v.)**

Feeling a bit compelled to tell Miss Kimura about Akihiko was enough for me. I let all my thoughts spill out in a big wave, but at the moment, she was looking content. I slowed down my words and then it ended. She knew now.

"Izumi, this Akihiko sounds like a really nice young man. I don't know why Junpei is getting all mish-moshy about him. Oh well. I think you should listen to what he has to say about himself," she laid her opinions out gently like a caring mother would for her own children.

"Who, Akihiko? You mean for me to confront him?" I asked. It seemed like a good idea.

"Well, yes. Junpei's side of the story shouldn't be the only side you listen to. Even if he's your friend. Akihiko deserves a chance to stick up for himself."

I looked down at my hands. "It's not that simple. People lie. How can she know if he's telling the truth or not?" Kouji said, eyeing both me and his mom. I let out a sigh. Doubtful now…

"Don't worry. If he's an honest man, you'll know it. Lies aren't always seen, but I think Izumi will be able to tell them from the truth, won't you?" Her voice had a confident air to it. It was full of conviction.

I kept staring at my hands. "Could I really do that?" I asked.

"We'll see. Kouji, you are to accompany her when she does it. Just in case something happens," Miss Kimura added in a commanding tone.

"Okay. I'll go with her," he agreed. Everything was set for me to confront Akihiko. My nerves were already bubbling. How would Akihiko feel about being told he was a bad person?

* * *

**(Kouji's p.o.v.)**

We walked slowly down the sidewalk again. It was too dark to see but I could tell that Izumi was worried. I had to do something before the silence killed..

"Hey. Don't worry. Akihiko doesn't have to be a big deal if you don't want him to." That didn't sound like me at all.

"Huh?" she looked up suddenly.

"I said don't worry." I restated, omitting the last part.

"I'm fine. I just can't believe that he's such a concern to everyone. Even you. I know how defensive you can be," she accused. She sounded like she was in a bad mood.

I guess Izumi's right, but my intentions are good. You never know when something or someone decides to turn their back on you, though I've learned that's unlikely.

"What? We're all trying to protect you." I let my words sink in before adding, "Izumi, don't you trust Junpei? He knows something about Akihiko. Something we should keep in mind before completely letting our guard down."

"I do trust Junpei," she replied, almost sounding angry. "But still. It's not like my life is in danger or anything. What can Akihiko do to me that I can't fight against? Why should I always have to be the one everyone is trying to protect? I'm capable of standing on my own two feet."

Why is she acting like this? I was getting the feeling that she was going to be very mad soon. I started growing annoyed that she was being so rude to her friends' intentions.

"Izumi. I know that. We're just trying to make sure that you're not getting in over your head in stuff that might harm you. We don't want you to get hurt… I don't want to see you hurt."

Uh-oh. I was becoming emotional now. It felt weird to me, but I had to say something to her.

"I won't get hurt Kouji. There have been worse moments in my life that I've gone through. I'm strong. Can't you see that?"

I didn't reply.

"I know you mean well and Junpei means well but I've got to make my own decisions sometimes without everyone making a fuss."

That was enough for me. I'm too stubborn for my own good. I knew what she meant to tell me, still my pride stood in the way. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess you're right. You don't want us getting in your way."

"What?" she asked, her voice was filled with shock.

"Never mind. Let's go home," I ended. I didn't want to deal with this anymore. Izumiwas dragging on this conversation for too long.

"No. You go home first. I'm going to stay out a bit longer… to think."

"Izumi?" I wondered why she'd want to be outside in this kind of weather. Obviously, being around me now isn't pleasant in her book. I was relieved that maybe by the time she comes back, I'd be asleep. I wouldn't have to face an awkward cold shoulder or anything until morning.

Yet… I worried. Alone at night… not the best situation for a girl, but Izumi had her cell phone.

"I'll be fine. Just go home and I'll see you there later, kay?" She waved like I was already leaving.

After a few moments of silence, I turned and started to walk down the sidewalk by myself. Still hesitant, I said, "Call me if something happens."

"Kouji! Nothing's going to happen." She ran down towards the city.

I watched her disappear slowly. So now she's finally starting to break away from her friends. At least she won't go too far into the world without knowing she has people who care about her.

* * *

**(Izumi's p.o.v.)**

I was upset now. I was mad at him and mad at the world. Everything I do, I do cautiously. Nothing is ever safe. I can never be safe. Always, I am keeping my guard up for every reason that I shouldn't.

I sighed for the second time today. Trying to walk, I stumbled back and forth. My legs were still tired from all the walking I did in the afternoon with Junpei and then with Kouji.

I felt bad for snapping at him back there. He just wants me to be okay. I'm just being stubborn again. He's being stubborn too. It's like he can't acknowledge that me, Izumi Orimoto, can defend myself. I yelled out loud and then things around me started to swirl into a big blur.

My eyelids felt heavy and my legs were feeling numb. I couldn't walk anymore. I felt so tired. The moon lulled me into a deep sleep as my last waking moments carried me to a nearby bench. I dreamt of being a kid, so carefree and happy.

* * *

**(Akihiko's p.o.v.)**

I ran up to her, to a sleeping figure on the bench. It was chilly out here. It was almost midnight. What kind of woman sleeps outside at a time like this? I knew she wasn't a homeless person. Her clothes looked brand new.

'Should I wake her up?' I thought.

I was just in my bedroom when I spotted her out the window. She looked familiar from far away. My curiosity got the best of me then.

Suddenly she stirred and half-turned. Her hair slowly fell away from her face.

"Izumi?" I asked into the night. What is she doing out here!

I had to wake her up but she looked so tired and ragged. I attempted to make her wake up, but the first time she hit my hand away like she subconsciously thought I was someone else. The second time I couldn't even get a reaction. She was a deep sleeper.

'I can't let her stay out here. No way. I'll regret it if some psycho comes and kidnaps her or someone robs her. Fine, I'll take her home.'

I was still doubting that I should let her rest at my house, but we were already at the front door. I carried her in to a guest bedroom and laid her on the bare mattress. I covered her with a spare blanket.

"What a night!" I exclaimed once I was in my own bed.

**End of chapter 7**

* * *

**LunaOp AznG3**: Long chapter, ne? I hope I didn't rush the dialogue like I usually do. I just don't like to do conversations as much as action. Anyway, this chapter is longer than the other ones. You didn't read your eyes out, did you? 

Well I've been reading all the new stories popping up under Kozumi and Digimon. A lot of them contain the new kid and rebel plot or have a ton of OOC. I'm sick and tired of them and now it's so hard to hold my tongue in reviews as not to be mean. I just can't take it! Some one has gotta get some common sense in people's heads. No OOC, no new kid stuff, and no flaming others. That's what I want to happen in FF.


	10. Asura's Red Blaze

**Disclaimer**: Digimon is owned by some one who doesn't have time to write that he owns it, so you think I own it? Confusing…

LunaOp AznG3: I know I haven't updated in a while… School is draining all my time and energy to write a decent chapter. Anyway, I feel like I'm brimming with ideas for new chapters and other stories, yes, other stories! So, I have to write before I lose my memory of them!

**Juna 13, 2005: This chapter had been slightly edited.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Asura's Moment**

**(Kouji's p.o.v.)**

"Dammit, it's almost morning! Where the hell did she go?" I muttered again. For three hours I've been awake, thinking that Izumi was never going to come back.

I would've gone looking for her, but I figured she'd be upset if I couldn't trust her to protect herself. But still, I felt inclined to go see if she was alright. She didn't tell me where she'd go and when she'd come back!

I swear, I can't just let her just run around town with her ignorance like that. She could really get hurt around here. Even I know she can knock some one out if she had to... but there's a big risk in assuming that will happen in all circumstances. After pacing a few feet on the cold wooden floor, I slammed my fist on the window sill and left my room. In a few seconds I had gone through my front gate and got in my car. I felt tired but I could still drive decently.

* * *

**(Izumi's p.o.v.)**

It was getting quite late now. The sun hadn't risen yet but I didn't want to see it now. My eyes felt sore and my head was aching but just talking to Akihiko was a comfort to me. I didn't want to leave, but I knew I'd have to soon. Akihiko looked a little out of it because of course, he hasn't slept in a while. I worried over him when he told me a few hours ago. Poor Akihiko…

Somehow I don't feel as sorry for him as I would for Takuya, Junpei, of Kouji in the same situation. Something held me back from getting _too _close to Akihiko. How could one define that though? It probably was because of Junpei's warning. I haven't ever pushed that aside, but for tonight, I felt like his words were just in a different world. Yet, my heart had placed my friends' genuine care for me up front so it was impossible to disregard them.

Suddenly, Akihiko propped his head up as if he had caught a small sound and was trying to get a better definition of its origin. He sat up and looked out the window. It was dark outside but there was enough light to clarify certain objects and buildings. He turned to me quickly and motioned for me to go upstairs.

I obeyed, but looked at him in confusion as he smoothed out his clothes. I went upstairsand peeked behind a railing to see him move towards the front door. He looked relieved as it swung open to reveal his wife, Asura. She did not look happy.

Her black hair was ruffled slightly. She looked a little bedraggled. The shoes she wore were wet and the umbrella she carried dripped all over the carpet, yet Akihiko took no mind to them at all.

"Akihiko, do you know what happened to me!" she screamed right away. He took her coat and purse and laid them aside on the table next to where I placed my shoes. Asura glimpsed at them and shrugged it off.

She seemed like her mind was far off in some other place. Otherwise, she would have noticed them and said something.

"W-what? Something happened? Are you okay?" her worried husband asked as heshut the door, leading her by the arm to a nearby couch.

"Oh, you're funny!" She laughed hysterically as if her head wasn't screwed on right. "You're so funny!"

"Shh. The neighbors will hear you. Come on, calm down." He ordered kindly.

By now she was shaking her hands uncontrollably as Akihiko desperately tried to get her to sit still. She pushed his arms away fiercely. Something was wrong with her, and I hadn't noticed until tonight. Maybe she was just really cold. After all, it had been raining for some time now and the weather gave little warmth today.

"Leave me alone!" Asura curled up and turned her back towards Akihiko. His face looked concerned but not shocked. It was as if he had faced this sort of ordeal before…

"Asura, look at me. What happened?" he patted her hand gently. She was acting childish all the more after he did that. "Didn't you take your medicine today?"

I quickly swallowed those words. Asura takes medicine; I knew that now, but why? She must be sick, I assumed immediately.

It was confusing though. She had acted normal enough when I met her on the way to where Kouji's mom was. Also, why would Akihiko have married a sick woman unless he had really, really loved her enough to wed her? Is he that compassionate?

Akihiko was getting frustrated as well as I at how strange Asura was acting. He looked very calm though because this was his wife and getting angry would totally mess up everything. But whe was out of control right now. The sound of breaking glass could be heard from up here. She had smashed a very delicate vase on the floor in the middle of her "tantrum."

I didn't know how Akihiko could handle all this because I'd surely freak in his situation if someone I cared about was sick. Then it hit me that I was not doing anything helpful for either Asura or Akihiko by just sitting around here.

I wanted to just run down and make everything okay but it was harder than it looked. I never had any experience with anything like this before. Akihiko still needed someone to help him because it seemed like Asura wouldbe this wayfor long. 'How would she react if she sees me? What if I make things worse?' I kept thinking.

Then all of a sudden, I didn't care. I wanted to do something because I've never restrained from helping anyone in my life. It was normal for me to put my head on the line to make sure my friends were okay.

I stood up abruptly and took a step on the stair case but Akihiko looked up quickly; and his eyes held more fear in them than when he was dealing with the tantrum. I knew I had made a rash decision, a bad mistake, by making my presence known. I darted back towards the railing and ducked again but it was too late.

At that moment, Asura turned her head up at the stairs and stopped screaming. She stood up, pushed Akihiko away roughly, and then yelledat him.

"Who is that!" She pointed straight up at me. Akihiko tried to answer but she didn't pause to hear him.

I felt scared suddenly. What would happen next? If she was really sick then what would stop her from hurting Akihiko or even me? I wanted to run into the guest bedroom but then how could I do that? Leaving him with her would indefinitely be a hazard to Akihiko some how. I stayed put.

"Look, stop yelling. Calm down." he managed to say. Asura ignored his words.

I really felt aggravated. My mouth betrayed me then.

"Stop it! Control yourself!" I yelled at her.

I didn't know why I said it. The silence afterwards was unbearable. They both looked at me in shock.

"Izumi, you should've kept quiet!" he said soon after. He clasped his hands tightly around Asura's arms like he was trying to keep her from moving. She wriggled violently and then finally got loose.

"Run!" Akihiko yelled at me.

My heart beat wildly and then I made a dash at the door closest to me. It was locked so I quickly went to another but Asura was already making her way up the stairs. Akihiko followed afterwards, stumbling every third step.

"Come back here! Stop, Asura!" he ordered.

He grabbed her leg but again, she managed to free herself from him. Now I was in Akihiko's room but the door was too heavy to close. "Come on, come on!" I panicked.

She was only a few feet from me. Her eyes flashed inanger. Asura grabbed an antique clock and tried to come closer. She held up her hand high and was about to bring it down hard on me when Akihiko jumped and tackled her to the ground.

"Close the door!" he yelled before Asura clamped his mouth shut.

"I can't! Akihiko!"

I felt so helpless. Asura was a danger to both of us and I was stuck in a room with a door that wouldn't close. In fear, I leapt out of the room and bounded for the stairs.

My rush down the stairs kept me from seeing what happened to Akihiko but in the end, he was unconscious and blood spilled from his head. I had heard a huge bang on my way down but when I looked back that was what I saw, along with Asura rushing at me.

"Akihiko!" I screamed

"Look what you did! You made me hit him!" she accused loudly.

Then, I ran as fast as possible to the front door but Asura shoved me on the floor.

"Who are you! What were you doing with my husband!" she demanded while placing me in a chokehold.

I couldn't speak and my air supply was running short. I tried to pry her off but I couldn't. My breath ran in quick wheezes and then I felt faint. I could scarcely breathe.

"G-get off of me!" I managed to say. She tightened her grip on my neck.

"Don't worry. Once Akihiko is safe from you, He'll be all mine again. I will never have to be afraid to lose him, ever." Asura said sinisterly.

She took one hand off my neck and I quickly took in a gulp of air. I squeezed my eyes shut, flinching as she drove a small vase into my head. I felt tremendous pain pulsating from my forehead. Blood trickled slowly down to the ground.

My eyes gave up on me and then I couldn't see anything. The world was fading away. I felt so scared.

'This is it, my death…' I whispered in my mind. I prepared myself to die.

My heart beat was a comfort now. It was fast, yet steady in its rhythmic pulsations. "Somebody help me!" I pleaded to the Heavens.

"This isn't the end! Hiyahhhh!" screamed someone. Asura was suddenly roughly blown off of me.

Though I was rather blind, my ears worked fine. I could make out a female quality to the new voice. It was not Asura's voice. There was a soft light emitting from the figure. It had a hazy,purple glow.

"Who's there?" I waved my arms in front of me, trying to feel my surroundings.

"It's okay. Take it easy," it told me gently.

My eyesight came back little by little. Asura was lying on the ground, still conscious, but recovering from the blow she had received.

I then looked upstairs to see Akihiko still sprawled on the bloody carpet. "Akihiko…" I said softly. Great guilt weighed down on me for a moment.

"He'll be fine," the voice assured me. I believed it because what else could I hope for but the best in this situation?

The mysterious figure floated in midair but came closer when it noticed how badly I had been injured.

"Izumi… Oh, I was too late!" it said in anguish. It came closer, giving a calming warmth. I wanted to just close my eyes and forget about everything. The mess I was in seemed more painful than death at that moment.

"Don't give up. Try to heal yourself," it told me suddenly.

I felt puzzled. Heal myself? I didn't understand what it meant.

"Use your heart and heal you wounds. I'll help you."

I gave up all my understanding of life and did what she said. I concentrated on stopping the blood flowing from the cut I got from the vase. In seconds, it stopped. The figure's hands were clasped, as if in prayer.

"I don't understand. How?" I asked.

It looked at me and smiled. Now I wanted to heal my eyes.

I concentrated and closed my eyes. It noticed and again went into prayer. When I opened up my eyes I saw everything clearly, even the figure itself. I was shocked and surprised to see her again. After so long, I finally got to see her!

"Fairymon? Fairymon, it's you!" I exclaimed happily. Everything didn't make sense but I knew I was safe now.

"Yes. I've come to save you, Izumi. All will be well soon," she calmly said.

I tried to get up but she pushed me down, not with her hands, but an invisible force from them. "Rest. Just relax. I'll take care of you for now."

I cried. Seeing her after so many years, I felt so happy. I never had contact with her or any of the other legendary warriors once back in the human world but now… I felt excited too. This meeting meant the others would be able to see their spirit counterparts too.

"You're here. How?" I asked.

"I heard you call. I wanted to help you."

I still didn't completely comprehend the reality of it but I didn't care after a while. I was saved and that was what mattered the most at the time.

**End of Chapter 8**

* * *

LunaOp AznG3: Well that was a fairly long chappie, ne? At least for me… I don't write novels, you know! I just didn't want to rush the only action scene I've got for this story. Sucks that my fic is that boring, right? 

I guess you're quite surprised at how this chapter ended, right? This isn't the last chapter though. We still have to see what happens to Kouji and Izumi, and Akihiko. Review please. I don't care if your pen name sucks or if you don't feel like logging in or if you don't even have an account. Give me your opinions please! Thanx!

Also much appreciation to everyone who has reviewed already.


	11. Take me to the hospital!

**Disclaimer:** Digimon does not belong to me…Duh!

The blind can't lead the blind. But everyone is entitled to give advice based on their own experiences and knowledge. Constructive criticism is not limited to just the talented. There's a two way street for a lot of things. Fanfiction can be a one-way deal as well. If you're good at seeing mistakes, make use of it. If you're good at writing fanfiction, keep writing. You don't have to be good at both. That may be hard to believe, but isn't it easier to point out other people's flaws than see one's own? Besides, if your work is not the best it can be, you probably have many people willing to help you out. It's great if you can do things for yourself though. We all have a lot to learn but trying is the first step.

**LunaOp>AznG3** (above note would make better sense if you read my reviews.)

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I've been feeling sluggish these days but I am refreshed now. I hope to update most of my fanfics soon!

**June 13, 2005: This chapter has been edited slightly. I noticed that there was too much dialogue placed together.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Seeing you again, hope blooms within me**

**(Kouji's p.o.v.)**

I drove faster down the streets. Countless buildings passed me on my way down the road where I last saw Izumi. I really wanted to know that she way okay.The gas meter read full. I pressed the pedal beneath my foot down harder.

* * *

**(Izumi's p.o.v.)**

I still hurt all over. My body felt numb and my mind was in shock. I repeated in my head, "Fairymon's here." I just couldn't believe what had happened and that I was able toheal my own wounds.

"Izumi? Are you feeling better?" Fairymon asked. Behind the mask, I knew her eyes were searching, in anxiety, for some reassurance.

I nodded slowly at her question, but grimaced at the slight movement.

"Rest. Help is on the way," she said.

"You called an ambulance?"

"No. You see, I can't touch or feel anything in this state." A tear trickled down her face.

I placed my hand on hers, only to see it fade through. "It's okay. I'll be fine, but Akihiko-"

"I'll be honest with you," she interrupted, "He's injured badly. If only I came sooner…"

I knew she felt guilty and so did I. I clenched my fists tightly. "If only _I_ stayed put back there, then none of this would've ever happened. I have to call an ambulance now," I resolved firmly, starting to rise again even as pinpricks rushed through my body.

"Don't. I have a feeling that someone is coming to help us." Fairymon placed her arm above me in a restricting way.

She cast a long glance over to the front door. I watched her curiously andwondered who would come to save me when I remembered something. "Oh no, Kouji might be worrying where I am now! He might be coming at any moment."

As those words left my mouth, a pounding noise issued from the door. It made my head ache painfully, but I forced my eyes to stay open.Then I saw a tall figure standing against the morning light. I squinted and found deep blue eyes staring down at me.

"Izumi!" It was Kouji's voice!

"Kouji! How did you know I was here?" He came closer and bent down. He looked frightened.

"I asked around. Someone told me they saw you get carried in here. What happened? What's going on here? Are you okay?" Kouji felt the blood on the floor and saw the blood on my face.

"I'm sorry. I was too late," Fairymon said quietly.

He turned his gaze upward and finally saw her. His jaw dropped. I smiled inwardly and felt a little excited. Fairymon's appearance today meant so many things to us.

"How? How are you here?"

"I'll explain later, Kouji. Please call for help now," she replied.

"Right." Kouji stood up and examined the place. He looked at Asura then Akihiko. Both of them were unconscious and bleeding badly; their blood continuing to flow all over the carpet "What happened to them?"

"It's all my fault," I said. "I tried to help Akihiko when his wife over there started to-"

"No, don't talk. I'm gonna call 911 now." Kouji interrupted.

"And I'm going to try to help them." Fairymon motioned upstairs and toward Asura.

A few minutes later, relief spread over me as Kouji came back from the kitchen. "Izumi, are you-"

"I'm fine. She healed me before things got too bad." I forced a weak smile as a puzzled face came over him. "Kouji? I'm sorry for causing so much trouble. I should've gone home with you last night."

He grabbed my right hand and squeezed it tight. "I shouldn't have let you go. I know you would've gotten mad, but I wouldn't have cared if I knew that…"

"Oh, about that. I didn't mean to lose my temper. I was just under a lot of stress then. I let it all out on you."

"I hear the ambulances, you guys," Fairymon said. She had taken a piece of Akihiko's shirt and Asura's dress to wrap around the wounds. She looked solemnly at the floor. "I couldn't heal them."

"Fairymon, are you coming?" I asked.

She smiled. "Of course. I have to see that everyone turns out in good shape. I won't leave you in your time of need, Izumi, you know that."But she started to fade away slowly. "Still, I can't be seen by anyone but you two and your friends." Then, there was a small purple bracelet lying on the floor. Kouji picked it up and put it on my wrist gently.

The paramedics arrived shortly and placed me onto a stretcher first, then Akihiko and his wife. Kouji held my hand the entire way, even when I was in the ambulance. Fairymon was there on my left arm. I felt hersending strength into me.

I closed my eyes and tried to relax, thinking that everything will be okay soon." Except, I knew I'd have to do a lot of explaining to my friends and so would Fairymon. But I knew for now, Kouji was beside me. I felt his presence even though my body drifted into sleep.

**End of Chapter 9**

* * *

**LunaOp**** AznG3:** Like this chappie? **PLEASE REVIEW!** I have updated this finally so give me some comments or something. No flames though. Hope you like my other fanfics too! Thank you for reading this story! 


	12. Big Mistake!

OH MY GOD! I accidentally deleted a chapter. It was called, "Confronting Him." It basically was about Izumi telling Akihiko what her friends thought about him and how well he took it. He told her not to worry and to let everyone get used to their relationship. Also, he said he has trouble sleeping. So sorry for the inconvenience. The chapter is supposed to between "Miss Kimura's 2 cents" and "Asura's red blaze." I screwed it all up! ;;;

LunaOpAznG3


End file.
